


CNN

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester has an interesting idea whilst he and Brad watch the news and do...other things...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CNN

They’re sitting on the couch watching CNN when Brad drops a hand to Chester’s thigh and says, “Wanna fuck?”

And Chester looks away from the screen where the News Anchor is interviewing a homeless woman about crime on the street and says, “Yes.”

Brad leans in and their lips meet, their hands fumbling between them to lift shirt hems and deftly unbutton flies and belts and, eventually, they’re both naked and Brad is dipping his head to bite lightly at Chester’s nipples and then soothing them with his tongue gently.

Chester drops his head back and gasps softly, running one hand through Brad’s hair. He pulls the guitarist up to meet his eyes then drags him to his feet, towing him around to the back of the couch. Brad pushes him against it, kissing him ferociously. He spins the older man around and bends him over the back of the couch, drops one hand to finger his entrance quickly, pushing it into him dry.

Chester groans loudly and focuses his attention on the TV where they are talking about transsexuals and, as Brad removes his finger and replaces it with three, he breathes out huskily, “Would you still fuck me if I was a girl?”

Brad kisses the back of his neck and adds another finger, crooks it and brushes it against Chester’s prostate “A girl?”

The singer moans loudly and throws his head back murmuring huskily, “Yeah. Titties and all.”

Brad focuses his attention on the TV over Chester’s shoulder and listens to a man in a dress talk about how he has to live twelve months as a woman before he can have The Operation. Brad wraps a hand around himself, smearing pre-cum along his length, and guides himself into Chester’s body, just as the man-dressed-as-a-woman begins to describe how having breast implants feels. And, in his arms, Chester moans lowly. And, with his nails breaking the skin of his lover’s hips as he pulls almost all of the way out, Brad says, “Would you let me fuck you from behind?”

Chester closes his eyes and opens them straight away when the TV begins showing how surgeons had removed the man-dressed-as-a-woman’s bottom ribs to give him a smaller waist and make his hips look bigger.

Chester whimpers as Brad runs a hand to the top of his spine drags his nails down the skin roughly. “Fuck,” he gasps, “not t-that I have a problem with that but why?”

“I’m…ah…not really into chicks.” Brad groans as he slams his hips forward roughly and moans. He reaches his hand back up to Chester’s neck and then to his hair, running a hand through it softly. “I love you just the way you are.”

The hand in his hair trails down slowly to grip his shoulder, the other dropping in front of him to wrap around his erection. Chester arches his back and cries out, temporarily drowning out the-man-dressed-as-a-woman’s story about his speech therapy to make his voice more feminine. Once he catches his breath again he says “Thanks b-but...seriously,” his voice breaks and he whispers, “harder”

“God, fuck, Chester.” The younger man hisses in pleasure and says “I...oh...I’d still love you, I guess.”

And Chester, he grips the back of the couch hard with one hand, wrapping the other around Brad’s moving at a rapid pace along his cock. “It was just an i-idea.”

On the TV the-man-dressed-as-a-woman says “It’s been hard, I have two weeks until the operation.”

And in Chester’s ear Brad growls, biting down on the lobe roughly. He increases the pace of his thrusts and moans lewdly, every nerve in his body singing with pleasure at the feeling of Chester’s skin pressed to his. “If I see you dressed as a woman I’m kicking you out of the house.”

Chester tries to speak, opens his mouth, and all he can do is moan, bucking his hips as he comes hard over Brad’s fist and his own. His lover’s breath against his ear increases as Brad slams his hips forward into the body in his arms one last time before he comes with a breathy whimper.

The-man-dressed-as-a-woman says “It was the best decision I ever made.”

The pair stands together, bodies pressed against one another as they breathe heavily. Brad kisses the skin of Chester’s neck tenderly and murmurs softly as he kisses his way up to his ear, “If you were a woman...” He shifts slightly and pulls out of Chester slowly. He turns the singer round in his arms so Chester can’t see the anchor interview a specialist doctor who performs gender-swap operations. Their lips meet and Brad nips his lover’s bottom lips gently, saying, “I would never be able to do this.”

Chester watches with a smirk as Brad sinks to his knees in front of him and wraps his mouth around his cock, licking him clean, and he thanks God for cable.


End file.
